


In the heat

by CorvidConundrum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, hospital au, surgeon stein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/pseuds/CorvidConundrum





	In the heat

The burnt coffee was acrid, coating his tongue and sliding down his throat in a harsh wave that made him sneer. It would seem that the number of people that could actually make and maintain a decent pot of coffee during the night shift had finally fallen to zero with the retirement of their senior surgeon. Stein sighed and poured the remnants of his cup into the break rooms sink running some water behind it. He grabbed the handle of the pot frowning. It was til half full and though the coffee they supplied wasnt the best it was still a waste. He sighed pouring it down the drain and rinsed it out sloshing the water around to try to loosen the caked on burnt coffee that clung to the inner walls. A shrill beeping made him jump nearly dropping the pot. He sighed, his breath coming out like a hiss between his teeth, and pulled out his beeper. The shift hadnt even started and there was already an emergency request for him in one of the operating rooms. He sat the pot down on the counter and shook his head walking to the door. 

There was only the faintest of shifts in the air, he hadnt even had the time to register it and look up when he was hit square in the face with the door. Pain shot through him and he gave a small grunt before looking around the door to see the surprised expression of the ER attending. A wide smile spread across her face and he could almost feel the air chill around him. She opened her mouth to say something and he pushed past her. “Emergency surgery.” He called out as he jogged down the hallway. He could feel her venomous expression burning into the back of his head. He normally tried his best to avoid her, hanging out on the roof or in one of the rarely used stair wells smoking but he had been unable to sleep earlier that day and needed a little caffeine. He was lucky he had managed to get past her, but apparently not lucky enough for the elevator doors to shut before she could slip in with him. His teeth ground together and he shoved his hands into his pockets keeping his eyes fixed on the doors as they jolted momentarily before beginning the slow ascension to the OR rooms. 

“I apologize for that, I can be rather clumsy at times.” Medusa said, her voice even and measured. Stein kept his eyes forward and gave a small Gallic shrug not wanting to encourage any further interaction. 

Despite only having gone up three floors it felt as if it were an eternity that he was closed into that small area with stale air and that snake of a woman who refused to shut up about all the recent medical studies that were making big waves. He was torn between boredom and irritation over her rambling that more closely resembled a regurgitated soup of random articles and papers that she no doubt had memorized for just this occasion. When the chime sounded he didnt even wait for the doors to open fully before slipping through them and nearly jogging down the hall.


End file.
